


Test Flight

by QianLan



Series: Same Universe, Different Day [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex in a TIE fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Sex in a TIE fighter: Poe is determined to make this happen; Finn’s just along for the ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is all linatrinch's fault. 
> 
> In the comments to my fic Bad Romance, linatrinch said Poe and Finn needed to do it in a TIE fighter, and suddenly, this idea popped into my head...

 

“Okay, but you need to move your arm over…Ouch!”

 

“Sorry, but I gotta get my leg…Ow!  No.  No.  Move.  No, the other way.”

 

“Sorry.  Sorry!  No.  But, oh, can you shift, um?”

 

“This better?”

 

“A little, but I can still—”

 

An alarm started blaring.

 

“Kriff!”  Poe twisted and leaned to his right, at which point, Finn slid forward.

 

“Omph,” Finn said, crashing into Poe’s chest.  “Can you turn that thing off?”

 

Poe stretched.  “Can’t see anything.  My husband’s blocking the view.”  He leaned forward, getting a mouthful of Finn’s jacket.  “Aaaaamuuust goooooot eeeeet,” came his muffled voice.

 

“What?”

 

Poe’s elbow poked into Finn’s stomach. 

 

“Ow,” Finn shifted.

 

“Ow,” Poe echoed as Finn’s weight pressed a little too close to his very sensitive regions.  Poe flicked the switch and the alarm stopped.

 

Finn leaned back and looked his husband in the eye.  “This isn’t going to work.”

 

“Of course, it is,” Poe said.  “Just let me,” he tried to shift again.  “Ow!”

 

Finn had a self-satisfied look in his eyes.  “I’m crawling back over,” he said.

 

Poe grabbed him.  “No.  No, no.  Stay.  We can do this.”

 

“Poe,” Finn started.

 

Poe batted his eyelashes.  He knew they were deadly weapons as far as Finn was concerned.

 

“Poe,” Finn repeated.  Apparently, Finn was immune to deadly weapons today.

 

“Please,” Poe whimpered.

 

“Poe,” Finn said, already hearing the defeat in his voice.  “Fine, but baby, maybe we could try it on the ground first.  There’s no reason we have to be up,” he gestured towards the viewport and the expanse of blackness and distant stars just outside it, “here.”

 

“That’s what makes it hot.”

 

“That’s what’s going to get us killed, Poe.”

 

“It’s not like we’re moving, Finn.”

 

Finn frowned as something dawned on him.  “You’re planning on flying while we do this, aren’t you?”

 

Poe tried to look anywhere other than his husband’s eyes.

 

“Poe?”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“Maybe?  Kriff, Poe!  The agreement was we’d try this while the ship is drifting and we’d stop if any other ships appeared on the monitors or if we got a call from base.  The only reason I agreed to this stupid idea in the first place—”

 

Poe surged forward, sucking on Finn’s neck.  Finn’s eyes fluttered shut and his hands found Poe’s shoulders. 

 

“Sweet kriffing…Oh yeah, right there.”

 

Poe whispered against Finn’s neck, “You don’t really think this is stupid, do you?”

 

“Hmmmm?”  Finn was already trying to work Poe’s flight suit off.

 

Poe chuckled.  “Didn’t think so.”

 

“I still don’t know how we’re going to…”  Finn leaned back.  One of his legs was bent under him and the other was thrown over Poe’s chair at an awkward angle.  “My legs are going to cramp if I…”

 

“I know,” Poe said shifting.  “Maybe if I lean forward?”  Poe started scooting up and Finn fell back into the control panel.  A new alarm went off.  “I can fix this,” Poe yelled, stretching around his husband.

 

With a huff, Finn shifted to the side.  “It’s not going to work, Poe.”

 

Poe flicked the switch to the alarm and the noise stopped.  “Finn, we are going to have sex in a TIE fighter if it kills me.”

 

“Great choice of words.”

 

“You know what I mean.”  Poe began reaching for Finn.  “Now, if you…”  And then he stopped.  “No, I have a better idea.”  Poe pushed Finn back over to the side.  “I’m gonna get up and you’re gonna sit here and then I’m gonna back up into your lap.”

 

Finn smiled.  “Gonna ride me while you fly the TIE?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, with that cocky grin that Finn couldn’t say no to.

 

“I swear, Dameron, the things I do for you…”

 

“The things you do _to_ me,” Poe said in a low voice.

 

Poe undid his harness and began moving.  “Okay, you put your…”

 

“What if I,” said Finn, trying to move enough out of Poe’s way. 

 

Poe was sliding against him now and Finn closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of his husband’s body rubbing up against him, until they ran out of room and Poe’s chest was pushing Finn back into the… “There’s no place left for me to go, Poe.”

 

“Sorry,” Poe said, squeezing past.  “Okay, now you turn and…”

 

Finn’s legs got caught in Poe’s and he would’ve fallen except there was a chair in his way.  “What if I…”  Finn closed his eyes.  “Screw it.”  He planted both hands and pushed up, jumping, and suddenly he was crouching on the armrest. 

 

“How in the hell did you just do that?”

 

“I—”

 

“Because that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen.  Seriously, how did you even…”

 

Finn stepped into the seat and sat down.  “Just shut up and kiss me, Dameron.”

 

“I love my strong, bossy Finn,” Poe said, leaning in for a kiss.

 

As he pulled back, a little breathless, Poe said, “So I figured, I’d turn around and…”

 

“Yeah, that should work.”  Finn chuckled.  “Not gonna be that romantic, you know?”

 

“Is that a challenge,” Poe asked.

 

“No, sweetie.  That is a statement of fact.  We are doing this so that you can finally mark TIE fighter off that list that you don’t think I know you keep of all the strange places you want us to do it.”

 

Poe smirked.  “Well, cantina, back alley, small transport…I just figured it was time for a TIE fighter.”

 

“No.  You were reading _Escape from Jakku_ and thought that Poe and Finn needed to be a little bit more like Rex and Max.”

 

“Well, they’re based on us!”

 

“Yeah, and that scene in the TIE fighter is based on someone completely underestimating how much space there is in one of these things.”

 

“I’ll be sure to tell Snap that the next time I see him.”

 

“My point is, we aren’t doing this because we’re in love or for any cuddly, sweet, romantic reasons.  We’re doing it so you can say you did it in a TIE fighter.”

 

“So can you!”

 

Finn laughed and grabbed Poe’s head, bringing him in for another kiss.  “You’re adorable, Dameron, which is the only reason I agreed to this.”

 

Poe smiled.  “I love you.”

 

“You better.”

 

Poe nodded.  “Okay, so first thing’s first.  Have to get you ready.”

 

Finn lifted an eyebrow.

 

Poe very slowly let himself down to his knees.  His head hit the back of the console.  “Kriffing sithspit,” he said, reaching for the back of his head.

 

“Sweetie,” Finn said, leaning forward and nearly jamming his knee into Poe’s face.  “Crap!”

 

Poe put his hands on Finn’s knees.  “I’m fine,” he said, his eyes still closed.

 

“Poe, this isn’t gonna—”

 

“Shhhhh!  We’re doing this,” Poe said, unbuttoning Finn’s trousers.  “Just lean back and relax.”

 

Finn opened his mouth to speak.  Poe said, “Lean back and relax, Dameron.”

 

Finn smiled and did as he was told.

 

Poe had to admit that this was not the most comfortable of situations, but dammit, he was going to make this work.  He looked up at Finn, who was leaning back in the pilot’s seat with his eyes closed and a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

 

He reached into Finn’s pants until he found what he was looking for.  As he brought out Finn’s cock, he hummed to himself.

 

Finn chuckled.

 

“Will you be quiet and let me do this?”

 

“Sorry,” Finn said.  “Just appreciating the noises you make.”

 

“Mmmm-hmmmm,” Poe said, stroking Finn’s cock as he slowly leaned forward.  Given where the pilot’s seat was, Poe was cramped, and he realized that this was going to be beyond awkward.  “Scoot forward.”

 

Finn obliged.  “That good?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, repositioning himself.  Poe leaned forward, this time able to bring the head of Finn’s cock to his mouth more easily.  Just before he put his lips to it, he said, “You good?”

 

“Would you just suck my cock already, Dameron,” Finn said without opening his eyes.

 

Poe laughed and kissed the tip.  “So bossy,” he muttered.  He then licked around the head.  “So high maintenance.”

 

“Whose idea was it to have sex in a TIE fighter,” Finn mumbled.

 

Poe took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.  He popped off.  “And don’t tell me you aren’t loving it,” he said with a smile.  He started pumping Finn’s cock with one hand while the other snaked up Finn’s chest to his pecks.  He found a nipple and pinched.

 

“Poe!”  Finn’s eyes flew open.

 

Poe smiled and refocused on Finn’s cock, taking it into his mouth and slowly sliding down the shaft.  Poe started moving incrementally faster, taking more of Finn in each time he went down.

 

Poe loved the taste of his husband, the heat of him, and here, floating in space—it was just about the most perfect sensation he could imagine.  Finn and flying all at once.  _This is gonna be amazing_.  He felt himself get hard.

 

Finn’s hands moved to hold Poe’s cheeks.  He stared down at Poe, who looked up, smiling as his head kept bobbing up and down.  _He’s just so kriffing happy._  Finn smiled and leaned back with a contented sigh. 

 

Poe redoubled his efforts and started moving faster.

 

Suddenly, Finn’s hands dropped from Poe’s face; his head fell back with a long, soulful moan.  Finn’s whole body tensed, and Poe hummed as he happily went back down. 

 

Finn’s hand slapped Poe’s shoulder twice.  “Poe,” Finn gasped.  “Not gonna…”

 

Poe pulled off with a loud slurp, nearly banging his head into the console.  Again.  He looked up at his husband and he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.  Finn looked wrecked.  “Still think this is a bad idea,” he asked.

 

Finn’s eyes opened—just barely—and he raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, challenge accepted,” Poe said, sliding up to capture Finn’s mouth in a kiss.

 

Finn groaned into the kiss, grabbing Poe’s shoulders to hold him in place.

 

Pulling back for air, Finn suddenly realized something.  “How are we gonna get you ready?”

 

Poe’s grin grew.  He licked around Finn’s ear and whispered in, “Got myself ready before we left base.”  He took Finn’s earlobe between his teeth and pulled.

 

“Krifffffffffff, Poe,” Finn whined.  _That is hot_.

 

Poe leaned back, meeting Finn’s eye.  Poe raised his eyebrow.  “You ready for this?”

 

Finn nodded.

 

“Still think it’s stupid?”

 

“Just get your flight suit off, Dameron,” Finn chuckled, moving his hands to help the pilot move just a bit faster.  Poe’s whole body was rubbing up against him and Finn wasn’t sure he was going to last much longer.

 

“Easy,” Poe said.  “Easy.”

 

Finn gripped Poe’s arms and growled, “No.  Definitely not gonna take it easy on you.”

 

Poe’s whole body twitched at that.  “Fuck, Finn.”

 

“Exactly,” Finn said in a low voice that was sending shivers up Poe’s spine. 

 

Poe hands were slipping trying to get his suit off faster.  “Kriff!”  Poe fell forward into Finn.  Finn shifted his leg and accidentally caught Poe’s flight suit, jerking Poe sideways.

 

“Don’t worry.  I’ve got this,” Poe said, pushing the material away.

 

Finn leaned back and laughed.  He’d been with Poe long enough to know that the truth of the matter is sex is rarely pretty.  It’s sweaty and full of the sticky sounds of skin slapping skin, and it’s strange noises you didn’t know you could make and holding your mouth open in a less-than-flattering way.  It’s doing it at odd times or when you aren’t feeling particularly sexy.  It’s not taking your socks off, and it’s elbows at odd angles and legs thrown across bodies in strange ways.  It’s laughing when you bang foreheads or when neither of you seems able to come, despite your best efforts.  It’s your neck itching but not wanting to scratch it because you just want to keep your hand where it is. 

 

And it is most certainly stroking your dick slowly while watching your husband trying to get his ejection straps out of the way and cursing up a storm when they won’t cooperate.  Finn smiled.

 

Poe looked up, huffing, and stopped.  “What?”

 

Finn shook his head.  “Really do love you, you know?”

 

Poe smiled, jerked the straps out of the way (“OW!”) and leaned forward.  “I love you more than anything,” he whispered onto Finn’s lips before pressing a quick kiss to them.  “Now,” he said, leaning back, “Let’s do this!”

 

As Poe turned, flashing his perfect ass into view, Finn realized he was biting his lip—a habit he’d picked up from his husband.  He let out an appreciative whistle.  “Dameron, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of looking at your ass.”

 

Poe wiggled his rear and laughed.

 

“Lube?”

 

Poe reached into a pocket and handed it back.  As he did, he stiffened. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Poe turned back, a worried look on his face.  “You sure you’re okay with me flying while we…”

 

Finn smiled and nodded.  “I trust you.”  He ran a hand up Poe’s back and back down to cup his fine ass.  “Just don’t get us killed, okay?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Poe purred, pushing back against Finn’s hand.

 

Finn’s other hand snaked lower, rubbing in between Poe’s thighs.  Then, Finn made a pleased little noise.  “Well, what do we have here?”  His hand clasped the plug and Poe shuddered.  Finn hummed, “Really did think of everything, didn’t we?”

 

He slowly worked the plug out of Poe, who’s hands had flown forward, grasping the console. 

 

When it was almost out, Finn pushed it back in again.

 

Poe groaned.

 

“Like that, flyboy?”

 

“Mmmmmmmmmm.”

 

Finn’s hand moved to Poe’s hip to steady him.  He tugged on the plug yet again, pulling it almost all the way out before pushing it in.  Poe was already rocking into it.

 

Finn teased, “Should I just get you off like this?”

 

“No,” Poe panted out.  “Please.”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Finnnnnn, please,” Poe said.  Finn pressed the plug back in.  Poe rose onto his toes.  “Please.  Need you.”

 

Finn drug the plug out as slowly as he was able, but this time, he pulled it all the way out.  He grabbed Poe to him, kissing the back of his neck.  “Do you want me in you,” he whispered against Poe’s skin.

 

“Yes,” Poe’s voice broke.

 

Finn nipped at the skin there before pushing Poe forward.  “Better start her up.  If you think you can really fly this thing while we...”

 

Poe nodded and his whole body shook.  He took a deep breath and then another.  And then another.  Finn heard him whisper, “I got this.”  Poe flicked a set of switches and the TIE hummed back to full power.

 

Poe put his hands on the controls and breathed out, “Okay.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Poe nodded. 

 

“Let’s do this,” Finn said.  His hands cupped Poe’s ass, kneading it.  He pulled the pilot back, his fingers moving to Poe’s rim, circling it.  Poe hissed out a breath and the TIE jumped to the right.

 

“WOAH,” Poe yelled.  “Sorry.  Sorry.  No, I got this.  I swear.”

 

Finn chuckled and slowly pressed a finger in.

 

“Kriffing sithspit,” Poe bit out.  His whole body was tense.

 

Finn leaned forward.  “You sure you're ready for me?”  He curled his finger and Poe swore in Yavinese. 

 

Finn pulled the finger out, lubing up his cock and pressing it to Poe’s rim.  “Okay, baby, help me out.”

 

Poe began lowering himself onto Finn, letting out a long breath, as Finn’s hands guided his hips down.  When Poe was fully seated, they both stilled for a heartbeat.

 

Finn took a breath, let it fill him up.  He closed his eyes as he exhaled.  “Okay, flyboy.  Show me what you can do with this thing.”

 

The TIE shot forward.

 

For a moment, they were both pushed back by the force of the movement.  As Poe steadied the ship, Finn realized he was holding his breath.  He worked to bring his breathing under control.  As he did, he moved one hand to Poe’s shoulder and the other to his hip.  He began slowly rocking his hips, just barely flicking them up into Poe.

 

Poe closed his eyes.  _I’m gonna die_ , he thought.  _This is way too good_.  Every fantasy he’d ever had in his life about having sex in one of his ships had paled in comparison to actually having Finn here doing this.

 

It was taking every ounce of concentration in his being to keep the TIE in line, but so far…  Finn rolled up into him just right.  Poe’s hands spasmed on the controls and his eyes flew shut.  “Fuck, Finn,” he gasped out, forcing his eyes back open.

 

Finn’s hand on Poe’s shoulder dug in just a bit, and Finn started moving faster.  Poe began grinding down into him.  Finn could feel Poe’s excitement radiating off him, and the movement of the TIE was vibrating through his whole body.  Plus, Poe was so warm and tight and…Finn was bombarded with sensation.  “Poe,” he kept repeating.  “Poe.”

 

Finn hit Poe’s prostate and Poe yelled, the TIE suddenly lurching to the left.  Poe couldn’t even make words.  He just spit out a noise as he worked to correct the ship, but it was so hard—his body was writhing now and…  “Dammit, Finn, I don’t know how much more…”  Poe began moaning.  He was praying his eyes stayed open.

 

Finn leaned forward.  The TIE dipped and he suddenly found his nose smooshed into Poe’s neck.  He smiled, pulling his head back and placing a kiss there.  “Careful,” he breathed out.  He felt himself getting closer.  His fingers tightened on Poe’s hip.  He let out a quick breath.  “Oh yeah, just like that.”

 

Poe’s hips were a thing of wonder, and Finn couldn’t tell if it was the strange twists of the TIE or the way Poe was rocking into him, but it felt as if his whole body was falling and…  It was snaking through him now.  “Poe—”

 

The TIE lurched to the side as Finn came, his hips jerking up into Poe.  He was growling.

 

Poe threw his head back, “Kriffing hell,” he screamed and he was shuddering and coming and the TIE swung violently as Poe let go of the controls for a moment.

 

Finn wasn’t sure how long they hung there, the both of them suspended in their orgasms, falling through space, but soon enough Poe gulped in a huge breath.  His hands flew to the controls and he righted the TIE, slowly bringing it to a stop.

 

**# # # #**

 

He was panting hard as he asked, “You good?”

 

Finn nodded and finally added, “Yeah.  You?”

 

Poe nodded.  “Fucking hell.”  He took in a huge breath.

 

“Yeah, I know.”  Finn’s hands were shaking.

 

Poe leaned back into Finn, still trying to catch his breath.  “That was…  I mean, that was…”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.  He wrapped his hands around Poe’s chest and kissed Poe’s neck.

 

Poe nodded.  “Right?”

 

Finn nodded, kissing him again.  “Yeah.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess stood at the edge of the tarmac, a self-satisfied grin on her face.  “How did the test flight go?”

 

“Good,” said Poe casually.

 

She looked at Finn, raising her eyebrow.

 

“Good,” Finn repeated, avoiding looking her right in the eye.

 

“Your flight suit’s rumpled,” Jess said, shifting her attention back to Poe.

 

“We were up there for a few hours, Testor.”

 

“Mmmmmm-hmmmm,” she said.  She turned towards the hangar.  “You totally did it in the TIE fighter.”

 

Poe couldn’t help himself.  “We certainly did.”

 

“Poe!”  Finn slapped Poe’s arm.

 

Jess was already running back towards the barracks.  “Snap!  Pay up!  I told you they were gonna do it in the TIE fighter.”

 

The General walked into the hangar just as Jess left.  She fixed a stare on Poe.  “I take it, Commander, that the TIE is in good working order.”

 

“Kriff,” Poe said, snapping to attention.  “She’s amazing, General.”

 

“Good.”  Leia took in the two of them.  “I’m guessing I should have someone clean her before we send another team up.”

 

“That would be a good idea,” Finn said.

 

Poe shot him a look. 

 

“What?  It’s not like you didn’t tell Jess.”

 

 _But that’s the General_ , Poe mouthed to his husband.

 

Finn rolled his eyes.  “General, did you actually think we were taking up the TIE just to test her out?”

 

The General did her best not to smile.  “No, Finn.”

 

“See?” Finn said, turning to Poe, who’d gone bright red.

 

“I think he’s embarrassed,” Finn said to the General.

 

She smirked.  “Next time, Commander, if you want me to believe you weren’t up there canoodling with your husband, you might want to try to hide the hickeys a little better.”

 

Poe’s hand flew to his neck.  “Kriff,” he whispered.  “Sorry, ma’am.  Won’t happen again.”

 

“I highly doubt that, Dameron.”  She turned and started out of the hangar.  “Just don’t let it interfere with your duties.”  She laughed, shaking her head.  “You seem to forget who I was married to, Poe.  What did you think we did on those long trips in the Falcon?”

 

Poe’s eyes went wide.  Finn started laughing.  “You’ve rendered him speechless, ma’am.”

 

“I didn’t think that was possible,” Leia said as she left the hangar. 

 

Poe stood frozen in his spot.  “Did she really just…”

 

“Yep,” Finn said, tugging on Poe’s arm.  “Come on.  I want to hit the fresher and then get something to eat.”

 

“But she just…”

 

“Yeah, Poe, a grown woman just admitted that she’s had sex.”  He shook his head.  “Seriously Dameron.”  He leaned in.  “Hey, if we’re very lucky, years from now, I promise we can traumatize the younger generation with stories about how we did it in the TIE fighter, okay?”

 

Poe seemed to snap out of his trance.  “Years from now?”  He shook his head.  “I plan on traumatizing Snap tonight.”

 

Finn took his husband’s hand and kissed it before pulling him towards their room.  “There’s the Poe Dameron we all know and love.”

 

“And what’s so traumatizing?”

 

“Maybe you’d like to go ask the General more about her time on the Falcon?”

 

“Point taken,” Poe said, laughing.  He seemed to get lost in his thoughts.  But, when they were almost to their quarters, he turned to Finn.  “You don’t think Rey would let us take up the—”

 

“Nope.  Not gonna happen, Poe.  I just had sex in a TIE fighter.  That should be enough, even for you.  I am not going to go ask Rey if we can—”

 

“You can tell her it’s for a mission.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“No,” Finn said, shoving his husband into their quarters.

 

“But the Millennium Falcon, Finn!”

 

“No, Poe.”

 

“You’re no fun,” Poe pouted.

 

Finn was already stripping out of his pants and shirt.  “I’m pretty sure I’m the guy who just fucked you in a TIE fighter.”

 

Poe began pulling off his flight suit.  “Yeah, and what have you done for me since then?”

 

“Why don’t we move this to the fresher and I’ll endeavor to remind you of why you keep me around?”

 

“And then you’ll go talk to Rey?”

 

“No, but if you keep this up, I’m going to invite the General over to share some of her special memories of the Falcon with you.”

 

“Finn!”

 

“Poe.”

 

After a beat, Poe leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his husband’s shoulders.  “Really do love you, Finn.”

 

“Right back at ya, flyboy.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always make my day.
> 
> I'm @cha-llamala over on tumblr.


End file.
